


The Leap Amortentia Spell

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, possible threesome later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione accidentally explodes a potent Amortentia potion in Severus' lab.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Leap Amortentia Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's free week. This is what I came up with. I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was brewing Severus' regular batch of Amortentia for his deliveries for the week. _Why is he brewing this before Leap Day of all things_ she huffed inwardly, Stirring counter-clockwise watching the liquid turn a vibrant blue.

"Is it suppose to do that?" she muttered to herself.

"Suppose to do what, dear?" Severus slammed the door open, startling her as he and Lucius entered the lab.

"Oh, Shit," Hermione's eyes widened as the bluish liquid started to froth and bubble up out of the cauldron.

Lucius quickly shut the door, sealing them inside, so the Amortentia won't haphazardly spill into the next room.

The cauldron exploded all over them. Hermione splurted as some got in her nose. 

Severus quickly peeled off his cape, dropping it to the floor. "Lucius, quickly, we must clean this up!"

He barked out the order and glanced up to see Lucius' eyes glazed over eying Hermione hungrily.

"Damn it!" he quickly Tergeo the remaining liquid seeing the potion vanish.

"Severus, what is happening?" Hermione started to fan herself. She was feeling all hot and bothered and was slightly turned on by Lucius.

Severus glanced at both of them, then back at his hands. "Shit, this isn't going to end well, I suggest the shower both of you now!"

"Yes, Severus."

Hermione was practically writhing in the shower as the cold water cascaded down her naked body. "This…this isn't working, you two."

"No, it's not." Lucius panted as he ran his arms up and down Hermione's body.

"Damn it, you two are not making this easy on me," Severus growled as he tried to ignore his hard cock.

"Severus, come in and join us." Hermione held her hand out while Lucius was licking her wet, delectable body.

"You do realize what day tomorrow is? Leap Day? A magical day? If we can hold out, the Amortentia would wear off in time. If we could…"Severus' voice trailed off when he saw Lucius thrust up into Hermione's wet folds.

Lucius groaned pleasurably. "Severus, I don't know what is in this Amortentia batch. It's quite potent. Tell me how you are not affected by this?" 

Hermione screamed out in pleasure when Lucius orgasmed hard inside her. She followed. They slide down the wet, cold shower wall trying to catch their breath.

Severus gently picked Hermione up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready for round two, Severus?"

"I thought the bed will be more comfortable than the cold shower? It's not doing us any good right now, and we have all night to fuck."

"Ooh…less talking and more sex. Lucius, are you coming, darling?" Hermione purred into Severus' ear.

Lucius managed to push himself up from the wet shower. Steading himself before he followed the pair to the bedroom.


End file.
